6 personas con mil historias
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Porque a pesar de que todos compartieran rasgos iguales siempre serían diferentes, siempre existirían diferentes emociones y acciones dependiendo de a quien se le juzgara, porque sin importar que compartieran una misma cara siempre se encontrarían separados por distintos detalles. Simplemente cada uno podía contar una historia diferente a la otra.
1. El ciclo del fracaso

De acuerdo, creo que puedo dar una corta explicación sobre mis planes:

Hola, soy una persona que sigue escribiendo para el fandom en español que empareja porque puede y quiere, aún siento que me encuentro en una etapa de prueba por lo cual haré cortos sin relación (si no lo indico) intentando mejorar las actitudes que a veces me pueden variar.

Así que, espero que les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Yaoi** (relación chico/chico) **Twincest**

 **La historia me pertenece en cambio los personajes que desarrollo no.**

 **Cada quien lo tomara si es OoC o cerca a la personalidad que se muestra.**

 **Utilización de universos alternos.**

 **Entre otras cosas que no se me ocurren.**

* * *

 _ **El ciclo del fracaso**_

 **S** egún las leyendas y mitos de aquellos tiempos olvidados donde los dioses coexistían con los humanos hubo cierta familia de divinidades que trajeron varias desgracias, las personas por su parte no deseaban terminar con la paz que les rodeaba entre poderes y normalidad pero al verse a la necesidad de tener que sentenciar a esos sextillizos amantes del caos solo pudieron llegar a la conclusión de que tan solo uno debía perder conexión con los demás. Ciertamente, era una decisión complicada puesto que ellos representaban cada parte esencial de una familia que a pesar de ser problemática tenía sus puntos buenos; la necesidad con el paso del tiempo en acabar con todo eso comenzaba a consumirlo a todos incluso a los propios seres inmortales cansados de aquellos fallos.

Cuentan según los sabios que en esos momentos los propios hermanos tuvieron que escoger quien se quedaría con aquellos privilegios.

Arduo, hasta que finalmente se encontró un vencedor.

Megami Choro, encargado de encontrar un papel en aquel paraíso y decidir el futuro de los ahora mortales que llevaban su sangre.

Incluso conociendo lo que eran capaces de hacer se encontró incapacitado de poder encontrarles algo adecuado siendo que cuando supiera que no tuvieran salvación alguna se sentía responsable por ellos incluso si se encontrara en el medio de todo ese caos.

Y hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluso el que la misma humanidad puede imaginar un dulce secreto comenzó a crearse solo por aquellos que compartían su propio rostro:

 _"_ _Cada quien vivirá su vida, y volverán a renacer hasta ser seres inmortales con un tiempo límite en tierra que solo será concedido siempre y cuando ustedes sigan las reglas impuestas por aquellos que creen"_

Fue así como las generaciones de los ex dioses gemelos comenzaron a hacer presencia en diferente tiempo, lugar y momento.

Es así como mil historias eran expresadas por una misma persona.

Una misma persona separada por 6 cabezas, 12 brazos y 12 piernas con 6 corazones que eran capaces de elegir el destino bendecido por un dios que se condeno a cuidarlos cuando no interfirieran con el cielo.

(…)

Hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de lo que se dice, existió una familia tan única que fue imposible que prevalecieran juntas, rompiendo sus lazos por desgracias y desapareciendo hasta llegar al olvido, sin recordar mucho de sus vidas pasadas o del trato que los salvaba. Tan solo ahora eran seres humanos arrastrando cadenas del pasado cada vez que buscaban la forma de escapar y volver a ser perdonados.

La muerte no era más que una visita que les indicaba a donde seguir.

Varias vidas, tantas historias que a uno mismo le abrumaban hasta el punto en que todo se deterioraba.

6 hermanos, uno se separo para ser un dios.

5 hermanos, el mayor los abandonó y vendió su alma para acabar esa tradición.

4 hermanos, el siguiente continúo con el camino de la religión.

3 hermanos, el 3° busco el perdón.

2 hermanos, busco una salvación.

Un solo hermano que condenó su cuerpo hasta torcerlo para su propia satisfacción.

Y cuando el final llego a cada uno el primero desapareció para convertirse en un ángel negro que atentaba contra el dulce paraíso.

Nuevamente la ruleta giro, separando a los siguientes hasta volver solo a 3 hermanos y a uno distanciado.

3 niños pequeños, intentando luchar contra una vida difícil y con pocas esperanzas de ser duraderas.

El mayor se hizo cargo de cada uno de ellos, desesperado por acabar el hambre y el dolor en el que se encontraban aceptando la ayuda de un extraño que al inicio abrió sus brazos en un inocente consuelo para volverse en una trampa que acababa con el espíritu de todos.

Kara terminó siendo arrebatado por alguien quien juraba a su oído que solo quería reflejar las palabras de un buen corazón.

Fue inevitable que aquel hombre se ahogara en corrupción hasta el punto de pecar y perder el control condenando su alma al averno sin privilegios de salir para seguir ahí.

Ahora tan solo dos hermanos quedaban, en un nuevo destino cruel puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no pudieran expresar más que un suspiro que indicaba un adiós convirtiendo a uno en ángel y al otro en un incubo dispuesto a cometer todo lo necesario por vengarse de ese final innecesario.

Ninguno de los dos volvió incluso cuando uno tuvo las puertas abiertas para escapar del cielo.

Después de tanto tiempo donde ninguno de los rostros se volvió a ver un frágil bebé se vio depositado a las orillas del río, cubierto de una manta azulada brillante y una pequeña nota que expresaba las palabras "La última salvación"

El 2° hermano era el único ganador.

Corazón cegado en busca de llenar un vacío que nunca fue explicado más estaba en su deber ayudar a otros y mostrar compasión incluso por quien no, persistiendo hasta el último momento rompiéndose cuando fuera necesario; tan solo era un cuerpo prestado que mantenía un alma en busca de seguir con todo aquello que alguna vez se prometió.

Tal cual como fichas de dómino empezaron a caer hasta que cada uno no pudo encontrar una solución.

Cada uno de ellos se perdió pero ¿Es acaso que existía una salvación?

Si tan solo reiniciaban, si tan solo pudieran rebobinar…

No, era imposible.

No se podían borrar los deseos que los llevaron a esos pecados.

¿Cuáles eran como para orillarlos a la locura?

Amor, no un amor normal, amor hacía aquel ser con el cual compartieron un inicio y se destruyeron en un final.

Deseo, necesidad de solo tenerse entre ellos.

El mayor no pudo evitar caer flechado ante volver a descubrir a su tercer hermano, cubierto por aquella fina tela blanca, con esa corona de olivo, su cuerpo pequeño siendo acariciado por aquella agua tan clara que era mirarse a un espejo.

Oso se volvió loco y deseo lo que por mil eternidades estaría prohibido.

Si un humano no podía estar con un dios entonces iba a provocar que el infierno se desate solo por ahogar todo aquello que deseaba, saber que tanta pureza se guardaba en un cuerpo tan oculto de la lujuria.

El cuarto no pudo evitar caer rendido con los tratos del segundo en cada historia donde aquellos brazos se juntaban para tenerlo a salvo sin importar quien fuera el menor o el mayor hasta que simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse presionado hasta el punto de llevarlo a la corrupción y el impulso de poseerlo para que nadie más lo tuviera.

Solo ambiciones que condenaron a todos en diferentes historias, separando a cada uno en clasificaciones de "bueno" y "malo".

Oh dulce soledad, que decide separar a todos esos seres que solo tratan de encontrar un lugar en el corazón de los demás puesto de lo único que las personas desconocen del pasado, de esas historias que se siguieron contando era que la peor condena entre ellos eran que se odiaban por pedir siempre estar unidos.


	2. Cuenta regresiva

**_Renuncia:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen evidentemente solo hago historias randoms para un fandom en español.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Angst, muerte de un personaje (tragedia), sin relación alguna con anteriores, posible OoC (al criterio de los lectores).

* * *

 ** _Cuenta regresiva_**

 ** _6, 6 esperanzas rotas sin posibilidad de recomponerse hasta ser lo que eran_**

 ** _Oh, 6 oportunidades que terminaron en convertirse en nada_**

 ** _Incluso en su esfuerzo de volver a crear una más_**

 ** _Incluso en el esfuerzo de creer por 7° vez_**

 ** _Todo era imposible_**

Llevaba cierto tiempo haciendo algunas cosas que probablemente estaban mal, como soportar las lágrimas y resignarse a no tener ni una insignificante pieza de apoyo o por lo menos simpatía, fumando cajetillas enteras, bebiendo cerveza como si se tratara de agua, cantando a todo pulmón hasta por lo menos quedarse sin voz incluso sin importar que fuera más de medianoche, caminando peligrosamente en las orillas de los puentes solo para sentir algo que le tuviera por lo menos compasión en un vacío que comenzaba abrazarlo y consolarlo entre palabras tristes y envenenadas, tan llenas de compresión como a la vez miseria. No es como si nunca antes los hubiera escuchado pero últimamente juraba hasta verlo ahí en una esquina observándolo con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a escapar para ser desastres.

Y, por todos los cielos, esos desastres cada vez comenzaban a ser mayores.

Karamatsu comenzaba a despedazar cada sensación de amor de su cuerpo para olvidarse que era ser querido por alguna vez, tan pequeña que lo fuera.

Caía tan bajo en la soledad que estaba seguro que ninguno de sus hermanos se había percatado de las múltiples noches donde escapaba para ver desde abajo los edificios más altos con un cierto anhelo de encontrarse arriba, de observar todo como si se trataran de juguetes que poco a poco terminarían recuperando su tamaño hasta que lo único que pudiera observar fuera el suelo antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Gracioso, se sentía del asco y era lo mejor que le estaba pasando, era como si el hecho de dejar de intentar cerrar esa puerta fuera la dulce libertad que apagaba los sentidos para dejarlos escapar en los diferentes vicios que trataba de disimular, como el humo de su decimo cigarro antes que tuviera que pisarlo y acomodarse su chaqueta al ver el último que se convirtió en su obsesión.

Una "pequeña" empresa que permitía que otros se les uniera en aquel edificio alto del cual por algún motivo te daba la vaga idea de poder alcanzar en parte las nubes o aunque sea darte el tiempo suficiente para ver toda tu vida cuando el viento pegara a la cara y se perdiera todo en la nada.

Nada.

¿Desde cuándo la nada se convertía en un todo? Tal vez desde las primeras botellas y cajas o tal vez en sus múltiples heridas provocadas por las peleas que empezaba en busca desesperada de poder sentir algo que no le hiciera recordar la miseria que era.

Increíblemente eran una de las mejores medicinas que comenzaba a mutar a una droga tan necesaria como para poder respirar sin perder el control de sus pensamientos y mostrarse como cualquier otro día con algunos moretones cubiertos en farsas que a nadie le iban a importar.

Porque ya se resigno a no ser el interés de nadie.

 ** _5, 5 oportunidades de hacer lo último que sueña_**

 ** _5, 5 oportunidades de entregar todo lo que quiera_**

 ** _Son solo pocos motivos para dejar algo en un mundo en el que tal vez no sea recordado_**

 ** _5 motivos para sentirse menos odiado_**

 ** _5 razones para aclarar sus pensamientos_**

 ** _Un número impar para algo que en su mente ya está decidido_**

Resulta curioso el cómo sus gemelos por más pistas que se les dieran prefirieran derrocharlas en asuntos que considerasen más importantes pero no importaba, siempre y cuando los pudiera ver por momentos y ser un participante de escasa o insignificante opinión después de todo siempre y cuando pudiera ocultar ese rostro demacrado todo estaba saliendo de maravilla incluso lo que en secreto comenzaba a planear en su cabeza en una miseria de superación. Las cosas no podían ir mejor en esos tiempos donde todo importaba tan poco y se preocupaba por cosas tan vacías como el hecho de haber conseguido un trabajo del cual dependía como si fuera un esclavo porque ya no necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo o su familia, solo necesitaba una manera de llegar hasta donde se postraban sus sueños.

Sinceramente, el deseo de trabajar solo era por algo egoísta, tanto que lo único "materialista" era el deseo de poder dejar algo atrás sin sentir arrepentimiento lo cual era curioso, ya que, si se le permitía ser sincero, estaba más arrepentido de encontrarse aún de pie buscando alguna excusa a sus propios reflejos que solo tomaban parte de su vida diaria hasta solo ser estatuas sin sentido con grabaciones que solo degradaban cada vez más lo que por dentro consistía en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de estar existiendo.

Incluso cuando existir dejaba de tener sentido.

Respiraba profundamente cuando estaba en casa intentando evitar consumir otra colilla siendo que ahora la condición era que los dejara para pasar desapercibido de ese sitio de reglas que solo condicionaba de que se encontraran en un buen estado de salud ya que la imagen era bastante importante, ventaja si lo pensaba, sabía muy bien ahora como sonreír incluso cuando al hacerlo sintieras que el rostro no daba ni para una sola expresión.

Oh, años que estaba desconociendo las expresiones sinceras.

Oh, hace tanto que ha olvidado cómo hacerlas con crédulas ganas de mostrar que nada le afectaba.

¿Cómo era sonreír de verdad? No lo sabía pero también comenzaba a ser una locura no poder distraerse con algo así por lo cual comenzaba a meterse en más problemas que abarcaban desde lo físico hasta lo emocional porque quisiera o no la idea de ser algo o alguien comenzaba hacer una estupidez ahogadas en labios de personas ajenas que llegaban a escupirle el humo a la cara.

Si alguna vez tuvo dignidad ahora solo le quedaba ser el pasatiempo de otros a quien no le importaba el hecho de encontrarse dañado.

-Karamatsu-niisan ¿Es un nuevo moretón?-

Miro al quinto de sus hermanos solo sonriendo y sacando una paleta de sus bolsillos moviéndola de un lado a otro antes de guiñar el ojo.

-No recuerdas ningún moretón ¿Okay?-

 ** _4, 4 sueños rotos_**

 ** _4, 4 suspiros que se perdieron con el tiempo donde las miradas solo eran vacías_**

 ** _Donde las palabras ya no importaban nada_**

 ** _Lo intento, se esforzó y no hubo nada a cambio_**

 ** _Quizá ser de ayuda no fue lo suyo_**

 ** _Tal vez ni siquiera debió haberlo intentado_**

Aquel tono azul empezó a llamar su atención más que nada por el hecho de ver como todo su alrededor comenzaba a teñirse de negro o al menos así era hasta que termino por arrancar cada pétalo para dejarlo sin nada siendo intolerante con todo aquello que demostrara alguna vida mucho más cuando le recordaba que el ya la tenía extinguida. Se sentía extraño verse en esa escena siendo que siempre era quien trataba de terminar con algo de tensión incluso si fuese ignorado como siempre, como ahora, como en el resto de sus días.

El trabajo comenzaba a torturarlo cada vez más, sus brazos tenían rasguños y cortadas, sus ojos cargaban con bolsas que demostraban con tanta facilidad de que se hartaba incluso de no poder dormir por quedarse en el techo contando las estrellas y acabando los cigarros que comenzaba a tomar de sus hermanos a escondidas, en ocasiones llegaba a sentirse tan extasiado con esa rutina que cada vez que llegaba al techo para encargarse de su labor la orilla comenzaba a llamar su atención, el suelo gritaba su nombre, ese hombre de traje oscuro alzaba sus manos para poder abrazarlo y hacerse dueño de todo lo que le provocaba daño alguno.

Pequeñas "O" comenzaban a salir mientras sin sentido cantaba "It's my fucking end" como si se tratara de una oración a la cual siempre debía aferrarse.

Quizás ya estaba tan desmembrado que incluso el dolor que en todos esos meses se involucraba dejaban de surtir efecto teniendo que aumentar la dosis; sí, dolía, ya había ido varias veces al hospital comprando el silencio de su hermano cuando lo encontraba sangrando por la boca o estando en una posición de ovillo en el suelo cuando no soportaba el dolor ni la sensación de los huesos fracturados.

-¿Por qué robaste mis cigarrillos Cacamatsu?- gruño, llevaba tiempo observando cómo este buscaba de vez en cuando algunos incluso sin importar que tan importante fueran para otros

-¿Te importa que me acabe algunos?- preguntaba divertido, escupiendo el humo antes de apagarlo –Porque si eso es un si te diré que me he terminado la cajetilla-

-Eres un bastardo-

-¿Hablamos de ti o de mi? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me sintiera compasivo contigo cuando puedes ser el peor de todos solo por el hecho de que prefieres quedarte callado en vez de mostrar lo que eres? ¿Piensas que voy a apoyarte cuando simplemente me tratas como a una mierda más? ¿Crees que me importa ahora acabarme unos putos cigarrillos? ¡Entiéndelo Ichimatsu! Si a ti te importa un carajo a mi más- reclamaba cuando torció la boca –Do you understand? Me harté de intentar entenderte, a todos, cada quien por su lado y yo por el mío, no somos una familia solo me encuentro encadenado aquí por la simple razón que me toco ser uno de los hermanos mayores que necesitaba encargarse de unos bastardos sin el sentimiento de compasión por otros-

Fue ahora quien se puso a la defensiva violenta solo haciendo que el menor se molestara hasta el punto de que le tomara de la muñeca solo haciendo que sacara una queja, dolía a pesar de los medicamentos.

-Cierra la boca-

Mantuvo la postura unos segundos antes de tener que soltarse y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para soplarle en esta y disfrutara del exquisito olor a muerte.

-Hoy no, Little brother-

Y si alguna vez fue pacifista ahora solo le quedo tirarlo al suelo para casi escupirle el hecho de que ya no era lo que el otro conocía.

No tardo bastante para que ambos se encontraran en una pelea que terminó siendo concluida por el hecho de que ambos cayeron del techo despertando a sus hermanos por el ruido provocado.

 ** _3, 3 sentidos sobreviven_**

 ** _Dolor, ira y soledad_**

 ** _3, 3 deseos persisten_**

 ** _Muerte, abandono y paz_**

 ** _Tan cansado de sentirlo_**

 ** _Tan harto de percibirlos cuando solamente quería cerrar los ojos_**

 ** _Cerrarlos_**

 ** _Al menos hasta que deje de respirar_**

Manchas negras y rojas adornaban en aquella pared que solo le hacía tener un dolor de jaqueca al no poder levantarse de la camilla al ser las condiciones de las enfermeras, le quedaba solo tener que contar de nuevo aquellos puntos como si esperara que hubiera uno más o uno menos puesto que ahora su respiración era tan mala que probablemente el doctor le iba amenazar de que si volvía a tocar una caja de cigarros o aunque sea ver uno iba a coser su boca para evitar que hubiera más daño.

Tal cual era su situación una buena aspirina era lo que necesitaba ahora que comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza explotaba.

Si volvía a ver esas 50 manchas iba a levantarse para tirar todo a su alrededor y escapar por la ventana incluso si terminaba cayendo a la nada.

Buena suerte fue el hecho de ver la puerta abrirse y que lo primero que pasara fuera una bandeja con lo que se supone que debía consumir junto a uno de sus hermanos menores y el mayor de todos esos desastres.

-Ah, vaya, pero si te ha tocado un bonito lugar- expresaba Oso al mirar alrededor, no eran como las otras habitaciones a las que les hacían falta varios aparatos

-¡Karamatsu-niisan!- el pequeño no dudo en ir hasta su cama y acostarse, con sus preciadas revistas BL para mostrárselas -¿Quieres que te deje una?-

-Good boy-

Paso su mano por el cabello de este despeinándolo solo para que el otro comenzara a mostrarle las cosas con esa energía que al ser proyectada contra su cuerpo dolía pero no dudaba en mostrar una sonrisa, al menos de las pocas que quedaban. Solo logrando ver a su hermano mayor comerse su alimento a la par que le comentaba que realmente era delicioso solo ahorrándose una charla y cuestionando si deseaba que pidiera más.

La sala se lleno de cada uno de ellos en diferentes tiempos incluso el de Ichimatsu quien fue el último en verlo con un gesto fastidiado, burlándose de su estado deteriorado hasta hacerlo reír por la verdad expresaba en tonos reales y sin mucha emoción. Ofreció su cama para que descansara un rato incluso si debía desfallecer en la silla para que no tuviera que matarse por llegar su habitación hasta el otro extremo.

-Please, take my bed-

-No voy a obedecerte después de que tú fueras el causante de eso-

-Bien, no la tomes, yo estaré de todos modos en la silla-

Varios segundos más tarde el 4° hermano término por cubrirse en la cama mientras le dedicaba un "muérete" que no fue contestado con nada.

Kara no necesitaba afirmar lo que anhelaba cuando no era de su gusto tener que confesar algo que sencillamente se notaba.

 ** _2, 2 opciones a elegir_**

 ** _2, 2 cosas que tomar_**

 ** _¿Quieres el pasado o el futuro?_**

 ** _¿Quieres seguir peleando o terminar con todo?_**

 ** _Son solo dos opciones, ninguna es incorrecta_**

 ** _Solo tienes dos caminos y uno te llevará a donde quieras_**

 ** _2 era mucho más de lo que esperaba_**

Todo estaba en calma. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Su sonrisa volvió a ser como la de antes inclusive su actitud se encontraba elevada, costaba bastante haber dejado todo de lado para encontrarse en el medio con naturalidad sin levantar sospecha alguna, era como si hubiera pegado cada uno de los sueños rotos acomodándolo en su lugar para verse como antes, un antes que nunca iba a recuperar ya que lo único que mostraba era lo que antes se veía de lo que ahora era un cascaron roto que perdió toda esperanza de resguardar algo valioso.

Sonrisas huecas era lo único que por el momento lograba dar para mantenerse de pie.

Hablo con cada uno de sus hermanos con las promesas de regalarles algo en unos días incluso cuando se creyera que era una trampa pues lo único que le quedaba era dejarles un buen recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue o quiso ser para ellos.

Necesitaba decirles que a pesar de no estar ahí todo quedaba perdonado incluso si tuviera que forzarse a no mostrar lo contrario por un momento en que la cólera de la ira lo acabara más como para mal interpretarse.

-Jyushimatsu-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?- al verlo asentir no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad solo por esa vez –No importa lo que pase, quiero que sigas estando con alguien incluso cuando parezca que estás solo ni se te ocurra pensar que estás de esa manera-

Le entregó una paleta de un bello color dorado que presumía ser tan dulce a la vista.

-¿Trato?-

Fue seguro cuando lo miro comerla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

Terminó por levantarse diciendo que iba a salir un rato a respirar pues solo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos para tirarse en un lugar lejano y alzar su mirada perdida en el cielo como si con este conversara para llegar a confesar cada idea o momento que lo llevaba a eso; el futuro llego a parecerle un asco diciendo que tal vez todo hubiera salido bien si se hubiera enfrascado en pasado para aferrarse con todo lo que quedaba a que volvieran a ser uno, donde nadie valía más o menos.

Era valido soñar, tan válido como el de tomar sus propias decisiones sobre lo que quieres hacer contigo mismo y tu vida.

Como ya no estaba seguro de que hacer con esta la última opción fue tener que regresarla a la tierra donde se quedaría su cuerpo y sabrá donde acabara su alma, ya no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera ser un beneficio para todos, no importa si aún tuviera esperanzas ya no le apetecía tener que ver más razones por las cuales forzar a su corazón acelerarse en busca de una verdadera sensación.

 ** _1, 1 persona_**

 ** _1, 1, un solo cuerpo_**

 ** _1, 1 sola vida_**

 ** _Todo se termina_**

 ** _Solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dar solo un paso más_**

 ** _Solo necesitaba un empujón para caer y volar_**

 ** _1, 1 vida más_**

 ** _A nadie le va a importar_**

Justo en la mañana cuando los Matsuno despertaron se encontraran extrañados puesto que uno de sus hermanos no se encontraba con ellos, últimamente no estaba pero apenas se percataron de ello por el hecho de que Ichi se encontraba parado mirando incrédulo el pie de aquel futón puesto que exactamente había 5 regalos envueltos para cada uno, todos con un nombre y su color, todos llenos de brillos y un listón negro que cerraba cualquier vista del interior.

Todos se miraron entre si ya que creían que algo malo iba suceder pues el hecho de que entre ellos se dieran regalos era un milagro que dependía de la persona en cuestión para decir si era bueno o malo.

-Ábrelo Totty-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Que lo abra Choromatsu-

-No lo voy abrir ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?-

-Entonces que lo abra Osomatsu-

Cada uno comenzaba mencionar al otro con una excusa en boca para no tener que abrirlo hasta que el penúltimo de todos se acerco y despedazo el envoltorio hasta encontrar varios billetes y un boleto para viajar, los demás se asomaron tras su espalda para ver todo lo que se guardaba incluso la pequeña nota que se encontraba:

"Busca la razón que te hace sonreír incluso en la soledad"

Compartieron miradas conspirativas antes de que cada uno fuera por el suyo y encontrase algo único o que por lo menos estaban conscientes que le gustaban.

Oso tenía muchos billetes como para decir que había ganado en el pachinko.

Choro tuvo cosas exclusivas de su artista incluso un pase vip que muy pocos lograban conseguir.

Ichi recibió su chaqueta y los lentes más una cajita de cigarros que claramente la nota expresaba un "Lo siento por no entender"

Totty un nuevo smartphone con sus iniciales grabadas más con la aclaración de que arreglo las cosas con las chicas del trabajo.

Discutieron por largas horas las millones de razones por las cuales en esos momentos se encontraban con ello como si se tratara de navidad o bien, como era posible de que fueran regalos decentes y no de un tacaño nini que podría haber otorgado inclusive lo primero que viera al pasar por ahí. Continuaron hasta que el leve llanto de uno de los hermanos se hizo presente casi alarmando a todos pues el primero en reaccionar fue Ichi al acercarse para mirarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba.

Una pequeña explicación entre el llanto les dio la vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando, no les iba a agradar mucho menos porque si el más energético de todos se echaba a lagrimear era porque definitivamente algo estaba mal en un grado que a nadie le confortaría.

Y no fue una falsa alarma pues cuando estaban llegando a la puerta pudieron observar a un oficial preguntando por los hermanos Matsuno.

 ** _0,0 dolores_**

 ** _0, 0 malestares_**

 ** _Ya no existe nada más que libertad_**

 ** _No existe nada más que paz_**

 ** _Ya a nadie más puede dañar_**

 ** _Simplemente encontró el escape de la realidad_**

 ** _Ya nadie más lo iba a destrozar_**

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba una sombra mirando al vacío.

En lo más alto había una persona con sueños escasos y un alma rota.

Se encontraba tambaleándose en espera de que alguien le diera un empujón en cambio logro visualizarse a un lado con un mirar apagado y una sonrisa grande.

"Sabemos bien que no hay otro camino"

Asintió, creyendo ciegamente en esas palabras reflejadas desde el interior y con sus manos alzadas comenzó la cuenta regresiva para cuando llego a los 6 se detuvo por instantes para cerrar los ojos derramando las lágrimas que antes no había salido permitiendo que el dolor viajara hasta las puntas de sus dedos, que el corazón se detuviera, con un nudo de garganta antes de que tuviera que soltar una risa quebrada.

Podía escuchar las voces de su hermano en una lejanía sorprendente exceptuando aquel a quien solo le pudo aconsejar jamás abandonar a quien lo salvaría de ese error.

Comenzó a bajar los dedos.

Todomatsu.

Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu.

Osomatsu.

Un solo segundo y lo único que pudo dedicar en ese momento fue una pequeña oración que el viento se llevo:

 _No fui el hermano que necesitaron._

Fue tan largo y tan corto el tiempo que cuando menos lo pensó el sueño del pasado comenzaba envolverlo en sus brazos para convertirlo eterno, para que nunca más tuviera que volver abrir los ojos, tan solo, extraviado en las fantasías de un enfermo corazón que hace mucho dejo de sentirse como uno.

Sus sueños se cumplieron cuando no lo pensó puesto lo que nunca podría ver sería a todos sus hermanos con una mirada sin vida a donde se encontraba, convirtiéndose cada uno en culpable que le dedicaban aquellas gotas de sabor ácido, dulce, saladas, amargas hasta convertirse en el condimento del adiós.

Porque lo que ellos nunca mostraron ahora lo gritaban y rogaban por volver a un tiempo mejor donde eran 6 y no solo 5.

Donde los 6 eran 1 no diferentes.

Donde todos contaban con todos y no se aferraban al individualismo total.

Pero todo ya estaba perdido desde el momento en que supieron hasta donde llegaban los actos egoístas, hasta donde llegaron sus acciones tanto voluntarias como involuntarias, el futuro que formaron, las consecuencias de sus actos siendo ahora el dolor en el pecho que no podías callar. Bastardos sin duda, podrían mandar a la mierda a quien quisieran incluso entre ellos pero la única verdad que iba a prevalecer es que no importaba la cantidad ni la brecha que habría siempre, eran hermanos, eran el espejo del otro.

Ahora faltaba una pieza en ese rompecabezas.

Ahora ya no existía lo que eran.

Si alguna vez fueron 6 caras con un mismo corazón ahora eran individuos sin alguno que presumir.


	3. Versos 1

**_Renuncia:_** Evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran, dios, no se que clase de droga dramática visual estaría ocurriendo en vez de la comedia que todo mundo ama (aunque en si eso si me varia).

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Intento de versos (siempre se necesita algo de ellos en un fandom).

 **Yaoi (chico/chico) Twincest.**

Las parejas (o bien, el dominante) a su criterio, creo desde mi punto de vista que no aclaro quien es quien en estos.

 _ **Nota:**_ Principalmente, los versos eran sin sentido pero siendo que el tiempo es ajustado (y no acabo aún el capítulo largo) me pareció buena idea hacerlos y subirlo de dos en dos, si desean alguno por mi no hay problema y lo hago siempre y cuando intenten no repetir (una posibilidad para un fandom que puede emparejar de todo -tomarlo con humor-)

* * *

 ** _IchiKara/KaraIchi_**

Solo tenía que mirar sus ojos

Mirar sus ojos

Para darse cuenta del error que cometía

Que siempre cometería

Solo necesitaba perderse en ese espejo donde se reflejaba

Donde él transmitía una única verdad

Donde verdaderamente era un idiota

Solo necesitaba acercarse un poco

Ese poco que acababa con las distancias

Tan solo un necesitaba un "Te odio"

"Te odio por necesitarte tanto"

Necesitaba separarse y cerrarse

Cerrar sus sentimientos

Pero a veces el mal tentaba tanto

Tanto como para hacerlo quedarse

Besando

Acariciando

Haciendo que ambos llenaran la habitación con el nombre del contrario

* * *

 _ **OsoChoro/ChoroOso**_

El 3° creía en sus mentiras

El 1° olvidaba que existía un "yo"

El menor olvidaba que a veces ser el mayor era complicado

El mayor a veces no comprendía que las personas cambiaban

Pero había algo en común

Existía un punto en que los dos podían sonreírse

Sonreír como si se tuvieran en un mañana y siempre

Y era cuando uno veía la mano del otro

Cuando ambos alzaban sus manos

Siempre habría un punto

Un punto donde ambos encajaban

Donde las mentiras eran reales

Donde los cambios solo eran temporales

Porque cuando se miraban

Porque cuando se tenían

Las responsabilidades no existían

No existía más que un sentimiento

Un juego donde Oso le mostraba que pensar poco no era malo

Siempre y cuando se tuvieran para no hacerlo


	4. Remember me

**_Renuncia:_** ****Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pero en cambio la historia es 100% mía.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Yaoi implícito (chico/chico) OsoChoro(ChoroOso (sin especificar) con probable secuela, tomando sus versiones detectivescas combinado con un AU (Alternative Universe).

 _ **Nota:**_ Si lo he dejado con suspenso he logrado mi objetivo pero igual, si la curiosidad gana siempre pueden rogar para que me acuerde de lo que planeaba.

 ** _Remember me_**

 **E** l sol se encontraba despertando, regalando sus primeros rayos de sol a la mitad del mundo quienes prontamente abrirían los ojos al ver que es un nuevo día, quienes tengan una posibilidad de encontrar más oportunidades para apreciar cada segundo de lo que existía o por lo menos los vivos porque ahora a ellos les tocaba mirar a un cadáver que se encontraba desmembrado debajo de un árbol, no era ni medio día y ya estaban fuera de cama observando una escena tan grotesca. Hubiera sido repugnante si ninguno de ellos tuviera café en la mano para intentar mantener los parpados alzados y no quedarse dormidos ahí en plena escena.

Un lugar maravilloso sin duda para pasar un rato fuera de la ciudad, era tranquilo, no había ruido de la sociedad solo pájaros cantando en compañía de la suave brisa que dejaba a más de uno casi inconsciente de donde se encontraban y para qué; la cafeína cobraba un efecto lento en sus organismos, era como si ese lugar lleno de naturaleza como a la vez soledad quisiera alentar cada posibilidad de mantener los ojos atentos a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

-¿Cuál es la información Todomatsu?- pregunto el inspector después de bostezar, acercándose al pobre infortunado al cual no se le podía encontrar rostro alguno

-No la tenemos inspector-

-¿Qué?-

-No se ha encontrado ninguna identificación tampoco su rostro es irreconocible y el culpable de esto estaba seguro de lo que hacía ya que se encargo de limpiar la escena por sí mismo-

-Vaya-

-Lo único que hemos rescatado de todo esto es una pequeña nota- intento alentar la situación imposible, puesto que incluso ninguno de los otros caso eran similares a lo que estaban viendo en estos momentos –Parece que iba dirigida al detective relajante-

-¿Osomatsu-kun? ¿Pero por qué habría una nota para él?- miro a su ayudante en busca de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos pero al ver al menor negar con la cabeza entendió que tampoco lograba unir algo lógico como para intentar dar una opinión fuera correcta o no -¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-Recuérdame- torció la boca ante lo absurdo que era –No entendemos el mensaje pero podemos asegurar que la víctima ha sido quien lo ha escrito ya que una de las cosas que encontramos en el fue un bolígrafo-

-Parece que este caso se cerrara sin resolver, lástima que nuestra racha de buena suerte acaba de rompe- no logro acabar la oración cuando un grito fue quien rompió la atención de todos

-¡Cuidado abajo!-

Todas las personas quienes se encontraban ahí miraron hacia arriba encontrándose a cierto hombre que era tan molesto como divertido descendiendo con un paracaídas que termino por atorarse en uno de los pinos ubicado arriba de sus cabezas haciendo que más de uno se diera una palmada en la cara evitando soltar sonoras carcajadas puesto que, se supone, debían guardar la compostura pues se desconocía el paradero actual del asesino o si, por lo menos, había personas alrededor como para ir a buscar el causante del escándalo. Si la imposibilidad debía llevar un nombre por el amor a todo debería ser Osomatsu quien rompió la regla al cortar todo lo que lo detenía para caer entre las ramas y aterrizar en el suelo de una forma muy efectiva ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque su cara se encontraba en el suelo mientras su trasero era el único elevado de todo ese accidente.

Doloroso pero gracioso, las personas no evitaron burlarse de la desgracia ajena.

-¿Cree que sea una buena idea que se encuentre aquí?- cuestiono Todomatsu quien a pesar estar en desacuerdo al inicio sobre su manera de "aliviar" la escena ya le había tomado cierta costumbre como para dejarse llevar aunque fuera en el final –No estoy completamente seguro de que sea una muy buena idea que se encuentre justamente en este caso-

El mayor no dudo en darle una sonrisa confiada como si las cosas ya estuvieran resueltas en su cabeza –No debes preocuparte, si él está cerca podremos atrapar al culpable de una forma más rápida-

-¿Habla de poner una carnada?-

Asintió, avanzando a donde se encontraba aquel cuerpo lleno de tierra húmeda en casi todo su cuerpo, estirando un pañuelo para que retirara la ciudad lo más que pudiera porque a ese paso las palabras "Tienes una cara en la tierra" iban a tener más sentido de lo que debería ser normalmente. Resultaba aliviador ver que lo más grande que tuvo fueron unos rasguños un poco notorios que eran disfrazados por la sonrisa del otro.

-Ah, si no eran los cuervos, abejas, rocas, personas, tenían que ser ramas, pero que torcidas estaban- se quejaba, posando sus manos en su cintura – ¡Choro-san!-

No hubo tiempo para explicarle que no deseaba que su traje estuviera sucio pero al ver como este saltaba para abrazarlo sin dejarle un escape a eso sabría que tendría que ir a la lavandería después, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda pidiendo que se quitara de encima antes de que dejara de respirar al tener todo su peso aplastándolo con comodidad. Tardaron varios segundos hasta que un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su asistente le dio el privilegio de volver a poseer una respiración normal.

Dio un suspiro, teniendo que tronar su espalda para darle una ayuda y levantarlo -¿Cómo estuvo el caso de Honduras detective?-

-Había demasiadas llamas-

-¿Eh? ¿Hubo un incendio?-

-No, hubo un camión lleno de ellas-

Tan malo fue el chiste que de alguna manera hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

No importaba la hora o el lugar, el detective relajante siempre tenía el deber de hacer que otros se mantuvieran con una buena vibra inclusive si el caso dependía de un delgado hilo del grosor de un cabello, perpetuamente se luciría en la estupidez por tan solo hacer que otros se relajaran. Acciones nobles que se recompensaban al no ser juzgado por la gran cantidad de deudas que poseía pero ¿En realidad todo se encontraba estable en una mente que parecía no tener nada serio dentro de sus miedos, de sus acciones o aprendizajes?

¿Cuánto se puede ocultar en una actitud tan "inocente" a pesar de los años que tenía?

Preguntas que probablemente quedarían en la duda de la curiosidad humana, persistente hasta que se cansaran de insistir como para tener que estar ahí, golpeteando, buscando la forma de perforar el muro que separaba la realidad de lo que el mostraba a la verdad que en su interior se consumía.

Pero después de todo, si desvivirse por otros era la forma de cerrar las cicatrices que ni el mismo lograba interpretar como buenas o malas todo se quedaría en calma.

-¡Detective! ¡Inspector!- solicito un oficial al verlos, desesperado, con unas exhalaciones e inhalaciones rápidas que le costaba dar las siguientes palabras hasta que pudo detenerse para cortar todo el esfuerzo que dio en ese "maratón" –Encontré una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí, creo que de ahí ha venido la víctima-

-¿En serio? Vaya, y yo que siempre quise tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en una- expresaba el mayor casi babeando al tener el sabor en la punta de la lengua con sus manos fingiendo sostener la taza que la gran mayoría si tenía -¿Crees que haya cabezas de animales colgadas en la pared?- preguntaba al menor quien solo lograba mirarle con calma

-No tengo idea-

-Pero hay una cosa que no puedo entender-

-¿Qué cosa Osomatsu-kun?-

-¿Cómo tienen agua para los baños? ¿No tendrían que cavar un agujero o algo parecido?-

Todomatsu casi como si fuera su segundo trabajo solo se acercó para brindarle un golpe en la cabeza, manteniéndolo en su lugar para que al menos no estuviera fuera de lo que pasaba, sí, entendía bastante cual era su objetivo siempre pero le desesperaba en ocasiones, varias, repetitivas e insistentes ocasiones de las cuales por suerte se libraba al final de todo cuando el ambiente era amistoso, relajado y tranquilo. Inclusive con eso no lo soportaba tanto.

La desventaja como a la vez una gran ayuda, era que golpearlo libremente después de sus errores era su anti estrés preferido que, de paso, calmaba a los ajenos con unas cuantas carcajadas.

En ocasiones, tentando un poco a la suerte y suposición, le daba la sensación de que al inspector Choro lentamente eso le comenzaba a irritar tan solo un poco, casi con la sensación de que se estaba metiendo con algo inexplicable a la hora de hacerlo pero solo eran ideas vagas sobre dos superiores que actuaban extraño más que nada por su propia naturaleza.

-Bien ¡Vamos caballo!- exclamó el detective al momento de caminar con calma para la sorpresa de otros hasta que el sinónimo de "normalidad" en ellos (siendo más que nada ironía o un antónimo) volvió a su ajuste cuando este salto a la espalda de un oficial golpeando los laterales con sus pies -¡Síguelo!-

No les fue de extrañar que este lo dejara caer cuando encontró la forma de librarse del peso extra que tan naturalmente invadía su espacio.

Intento tras intento cada uno con el mismo resultado y fracaso aunque les era entretenido mirarlo tantas veces intentar "montar" cuando en ocasiones uno resultaba ser más alto haciendo que el pobre hombre quedara en ridículo, más de lo que el mismo pudiera hacer hasta que finalmente, con algo de suerte, probando con él, el encargado de darle orden a todo eso le dejo permanecer ahí al menos hasta que llegaran a una de las posibles escenas que le dieran sentido al caso.

Una persona sabe cuando las cosas se tornan distintas, ya sea desde un comienzo o cuando los cambios son tan evidentes, llegaba a ser una variación pero nunca era igual para dos personas, cada quien tenía su manera de entenderse tanto a sí mismo a la hora del cambio como al contrario que se encontraba involucrado. En su cabeza trataba de no verse extraño al dejar recostar su cabeza, teniendo la nariz cerca del cuello ajeno para olfatearlo.

A pesar de estar consciente de que sus sentimientos podían estar fuera de lugar los reservaba pero algunos segundos se daba la libertad de dejarlos fluir de una manera muy ajustada; relajante aunque aún así se mantendría en un límite normal. Podría ser en la mayoría del tiempo alguien con poca seriedad cuando en el fondo trataba de no preocuparse tanto del futuro incierto y extraño que lograba robarle varios pensamientos y horas en ellos. Sí.

Hubiera sido una condena si no fuera porque aceptara ser en ocasiones un patán para librarse de esas ideas.

Olor a fragancia de frutas comenzaba a tentar las narices de cada uno de los presentes, aquella estructura de un color chocolate siendo deslumbrada con un aura de formalidad y buen gusto, un humo previniendo de lo que captaron era la chimenea, relativamente normal exceptuando que la puerta se encontraba abierta mostrando el interior hundido en oscuridad siendo incapaz de mostrar lo que almacenaba.

Vistas conspirativas tratando de decidir quién era el primero en avanzar llegando hasta participar en piedra, papel o tijeras al no lograr un acuerdo entre los involucrados por lo menos hasta que las mentes se conectaron y miraron entre todos al detective relajante quien inocentemente se encontraba robando la taza de café de otro al pensar que nadie se daría cuenta.

Todos crearon una excusa que se combino para transformarse en la trampa perfecta para su víctima.

-¿Acaso lo que se encuentra ahí es una bolsa de dinero?-

-Eso parece aparte el dueño o la dueña no está en casa, cualquiera podría tomarlo y no decir nada-

-Y por lo que se ve su contenido es mucho-

Poco profesional, de acuerdo, era cierto que quizás estaban dejando que el otro fuera el muñeco de pruebas de sus experimentos.

Lástima que fuera tan practicable por la manera en que mordía el anzuelo.

Manteniendo la postura y la culpabilidad al ras de su conciencia solo quedaba observar como aquel azabache caminaba ciegamente a lo que se podría considerar una escena del crimen, nada fue seguro ni siquiera cuando se le vio ingresar contento de poder conseguir algo a cambio de forma "justa", sin especificaciones ni señales de cuando debían intervenir con tan solo escuchar algo romperse más un escándalo. Costo unos minutos para que se decidieran si participar ya que lo último que vieron no era un gusto ser el siguiente pero si el inspector se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cabaña sabían que no tenían de otra.

Corazonada, la luz fue encendida al momento en que Choromatsu dio el primer paso que diferenciaba si se encontraba afuera u adentro.

Nada fuera de lo normal, solo a Oso intentando meter debajo de la alfombra los pedazos rotos de la vasija que ha tirado por error, no pensaba hacerse responsable de algo que no fue su culpa, no del todo.

-¿Has encontrado algo Osomatsu-kun?-

-No encontré la bolsa de dinero- el desdén de esa oración fue una vista positiva al asunto –Ah, sí, también esos cuerpos que se encuentran clavados en la pared como si trataran de ser un cuadro-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Inspector!- la voz de Todomatsu explico más de lo que uno deseaba pero con tan solo entender su timbre todos se podrían dar una idea

Mismas características, los rostros no se reconocían en absoluto, algunas partes del cuerpo se encontraban cortadas con el arma que se ubicaba encajada en el medio de ellos, algunos miembros desprendían piel, la sangre daba mucho para la imaginación al verse casi fresca como si el asesinato fuera reciente, un hombre y una mujer cada uno con un anillo en el dedo anular aludiendo de que eran un matrimonio que la muerte si separo. Desconocían si se trataba de un asesino serial o un fanático que deseaba aprender de ellos.

Finalmente se entendió que este caso iba en serio.

-Oye, ¡Piensa rápido!- comento el mayor cuando tomo algo entre sus manos, lanzándolo sin consideración o permiso después de todo dio el aviso de que iba hacer algo

Jyushi, el infortunado que le prestó atención, al ver las acciones del otro y el objeto en el aire que seguía sin identificar tuvo que dedicarse a intentar no dejar caerlo o por lo menos eso fue hasta sentir al animal entre sus manos soltándolo inmediatamente mientras intentaba limpiarse para olvidar el horror, tomo tan pocos segundos para las carcajadas cuando todos, gracias a una simple casualidad, observaron ese momento.

Choro, cuando finalmente se pudo tranquilizar y mantener la cabeza fría.

Guiándose posteriormente al animal solo pudo observar que de ella desprendía un papel blanco donde nuevamente observaba el nombre de su compañero con esa frase que no cambiaba en absoluto.

 _"_ _Recuérdame"_

No lo comprendía.

¿Ocultaba algo acaso? Quizás se trataba de alguien queriéndose vengar ¿Tendría una persona así en su vida?

Difícil cuestión, a pesar de la forma actuar del contrario resultaba normal en un nivel comparativo con otras personas, de ahí su duda ¿Existía algo en el pasado del detective relajante que lo relacionara fuertemente ahora? ¿Había alguien quien simplemente no toleraba su existencia?

Tal vez era mala idea tenerlo en ese caso.

-Osomatsu-kun yo… ¿Osomatsu-kun?- mirando de un lado a otro sin indicios de a donde huyo -¿¡Osomatsu-kun!?-

Como si de magia tratara tampoco estaban algunos de sus hombres.

Jugaría a la búsqueda del tesoro. Tendría que mantenerse sereno. Podría tomar unas largas vacaciones después de eso.

Ahora solo necesitaba buscarlo inmediatamente.

Y cuanto más tardaba en hacerlo las cosas comenzaban a tornarse desesperantes hasta el punto en que esperaba escuchar alguna risa que le diera pista alguna de donde se encontraba; volvió a ver al grupo reunido exceptuando que seguía sin estar al otro pero si Todomatsu intentando mantener la mano en su boca para evitar regresar la comida, al menos era lo que creyó a la par que lo aseguraba al ver a la habitación lleno de pequeños gatos que lamentablemente se encontraban en otra vida. Solo pudo desear que ahora estuvieran mejor.

Todo era tan extraño, contando que había encontrado otras 2 ranas en un intento de ser pincel y pintura a la vez para recrear el mensaje que ahora perforaba tanto en su cabeza al no tener ninguna otra cosa más, solo un destinatario con una simple palabra que aseguraba relataba más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Sabe reconocer sus errores inclusive cuando le cueste pero ahora quedaba evidente que ha hecho uno grande, metió a alguien quien no pueda ser capaz de ahora ser la víctima, o, siendo más directos, de que ahora iba a ser incapaz de no involucrarse íntimamente con eso cuando el detective estaba corriendo peligro; una de las reglas del escuadrón es no tener una relación amorosa entre compañeros por lo mismo que pasaba en esos instantes:

Iban a ser capaces de arruinarlo todo solo por un sentimiento.

Ruidos de pasos apresurados no muy lejos de donde estaba su punto de referencia, olvidando lo anterior incluso lo que en su cabeza se formo tuvo que emprender carrera como esa vez que termino resultando que su objetivo era llegar al baño, pensándolo detenidamente, era preferible que eso estuviera ocurriendo antes que cualquier homicidio que lo declarara como el cadáver que debían revisar. No debía pensar en eso. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando su cabeza exigió respuestas era cuando comenzó a perderle el paso, el silencio tomaba territorio y lo dejaba confundido, casi de esa manera aturdida al momento de despertarse y no sentirse listo para ser consciente de su alrededor o propias acciones.

Al final pudo darse cuento de donde estaban con un simple sonido que paso a ser tan vivo a algo que se consumió velozmente:

Sollozos.

Dando en el camino adecuado, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a lo que apostaba su destino, mirando la última habitación con recelo, la piel casi se erizaba ante los pensamientos de que pudiera pasar dentro, su corazón acelerado junto con un aire denso. Su paso se volvió lento, cuidadoso, manteniendo todo en su lugar para no desbordarse; suelo crujiendo, la puerta rechinando y su voz pidiendo ser respondido en un suave susurro.

-Ha matado alrededor de 3 personas, 15 gatos, 3 ranas y 100 pulgas cuando lo conocí y si no me callaba iba a ser mi familia las siguientes víctimas-

¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Osomatsu-kun?-

-Nosotros fuimos al zoológico…después de eso comimos un helado, no debía mentirles pero no podía perderlos-

Lo miro caer de rodillas, alarmando todos sus sentidos y sintiendo el impulso de acercarse hasta encontrarse a un lado suyo, viendo como cubría su rostro y a pesar de eso las lagrimas lograban ser ya perceptibles. No le ha tocado mirarlo de esa forma y la primera vez que lo hace siente que no lo conoce.

Por primera vez no puede decir realmente quien es esa persona que ahora se encuentra quebrada.

-Él es…- mordió sus labios, intentando ignorar la oración, enterrando cualquier información que lo delatara

Con que solo dijera una palabra la irritación comenzaba en su estómago, haciéndolo nudo, convirtiendo que el mismo se sintiera una piedra por no conservar calma cuando urgía.

–Tan solo era un niño- recito adolorido –Fui tan solo un niño, yo no hice nada que me llevara a eso, yo nunca pedí eso, no me hubiera perdonado si les hubiera hecho daño-

Hay veces que improvisar era el mejor caso y ahora era uno de esos momentos en que solo se necesitaba adivinar en palabras compresivas para aliviar a un ser trastornado; intento rodearlo lo más tranquilo con sus brazos para hacerle sentir seguro, que no era ningún enemigo más de lo que estaba pasando, permitiendo que su cuerpo se apoyara contra el suyo, ocultando su cabeza en su pecho para no dejar que lo miraran si alguien los buscaba.

-Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, nada malo te va a pasar-

Lo enloquecía, esa respiración tan irregular al igual que desesperada le hacía sentir tan extraño, un fracaso, no se esperaba que algo tan alegre pudiera acabarse de una manera que te arrastraba a sentir el mismo dolor.

-No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño-

Odiaba llorar frente a otros, no era su estilo ni personalidad ya que a pesar de poder comportarse como un patán durante todo esa superación intento solo ser un punto medio donde lo malo no era tan cruel ni lo bueno tan maravilloso, solo era un punto exacto que trataba que otros fueran más que uno, forcejeaba para que todos vieran más luz que oscuridad a pesar de que él era uno de los que más necesitaba ayuda. No cerraban las heridas que le permitió al pasado conservar dentro de su alma.

-Lo recuerdo- confesó en bajo, temeroso de ser escuchado por delatarlo, por pedir consuelo después de tanto –No lo he olvidado…-

-¿A quién?-

Necesitaba tan solo dar una breve explicación con el nombre del otro en la oración y tal vez de esa forma todo se terminaría, ya no tendría que volver a verse de esa forma o perdería todo lo que ama, todo por lo que alguna vez calló.

Un arma de doble filo que dependía tanto de su decisión.

-Nunca conocí su nombre-

 _Me niego a perderte si hablo._

-Y creo que solo me estoy equivocando últimamente-

 _Necesito de nuevo mostrar que me encuentro bien para no destrozarte._

-¿Recuerdas como era, alguna característica en específico?-

 _Lo siento por preocuparte tanto._

Sonrío, separándose de la seguridad que sintió en un momento solo para pasar el dedo índice por su nariz, con los ojos cerrados, tan calmado, como si las lágrimas nunca se hubieran resbalado en ningún segundo.

-Creo que solo recuerdo mis palabras, lamento no ser de ayuda-

 _Pero esta es la mejor manera de evitar más daños._

-Tranquilo, solo una cosa más-

 _Porque no sabré que hacer si los pierdo._

-¿Sabes quienes son esas personas?-

Negó con la cabeza –No tengo idea-

 _Porque ahora son lo único que tengo._

Y dejo que el dolor permaneciera en esa carta oculta en su bolsillo, no iba a permitir que el pasado invadiera su presente a pesar de que debiera solo dañarse en silencio.


	5. Lágrimas negras

**_Lágrimas negras_**

Si un demonio lloraba por sus actos ¿Era por qué aún tenía un alma que se pudiera salvar?

Si un ser maligno que era una escoria de la humanidad soñaba con poder tomar su mano sin dañarlo con sus garras ¿Significaba que aun aspiraba por sueños que se sentían como una realidad tan cercana y bizarra?

Y si llegaba a poder suspirar al encontrar su nombre escrito en su pecho ¿Podría demostrar amor?

Amor.

¿Acaso seguía existiendo eso en su sistema?

Solo necesitaba mirarse en aquel lago para darse cuenta que eso era más que imposible y solo eran juegos mentales provocados por los años en los que nunca entendió que era querer ni desear algo más que un final, distanciado de otros y cerrándose en un mundo que te provocaba daño a cambio de sobrevivir en ese deseo de conservarse solitario.

No necesitaba a nadie.

Ni siquiera un alma al final de todo.

Pero…

Su sonrisa fue un reflejo borroso, la sensación placentera de poder ver de nuevo aquellos labios curveándose, dedicando la piedad que nunca se iba merecer, ese agridulce recuerdo que le hizo abrir los ojos y separar los labios hasta formar un "Oh" que nunca fue mencionado por el hecho de que emitir ruido alguno era aceptar la derrota para considerar que no era un bastardo.

Tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que no lo era, Ichi quizás se encontraba en esa frágil fe a la cual siempre desprecio por el hecho de nunca poder ser liberado de todos aquellos prejuicios que comenzaron a ser las cadenas que lo desterraban al infierno para servir fielmente a ese ser que en sus ojos mostraba diversión al ver la sangre de inocentes caer.

Inocentes.

¿Un demonio podía serlo?

¿Es acaso que podían arrepentirse de sus pecados?

Aquel hombre de fe comenzaba a ser dueño de su reflejo, él, ese maldito cura comenzaba a cortar la oscuridad que lo envolvía hasta hacerlo temblar por aquel calor agradable que en un inicio lo hubieran matado, donde ese hermoso color azul lo llevaba hipnotizado a un sitio mejor.

Completamente cegado, tentado a creer.

Debía detenerse.

Parpadeó varias veces sin darse cuenta que débiles lágrimas silenciosas escapaban dibujando líneas oscuras en su rostro al percatarse que ahí empezaba la dulce estupidez de encontrarse enamorado de aquel quien era un santo y ofreció su mano para rescatarlo creyendo ciegamente en que todos tenían salvación.

¿Dónde quedaba su salvación?

Sacrificio, aquellos labios pintándose de carmín al verse dañados por todo lo que alguna vez quiso creer.

Luces doradas, voces angelicales acompañados por un ser de luz que solo optó por mirarlo fijamente a los ojos sin nada más que una sonrisa por ofrecer.

 _"_ _Sientes"_

Una frase que comenzaba a carcomer sus pensamientos.

¿Sentir? ¿Qué era exactamente eso?

Tal vez era aquello que los "asesinaba" tal cual como el agua bendita.

Quizás eran como esas palabras que utilizaban los íncubos para llevarse a quien quisieran a la cama.

No era algo que estaba en su vocabulario.

Ondas de agua comenzaban a ser creadas de la nada, un nada que se convirtió en algo y ese algo siendo moldeado hasta convertirse en esperanzas que mataban.

Ofuscación, no debería estar avanzado al medio de sus lagunas mentales por tal de intentar alcanzarlo, dejando que aquellas cadenas comenzaran a irritar su piel al detectar su emoción, actuando como un ácido que solo reaccionaba cuando empezaba a desear caer en sus brazos.

Pliegues negros siendo arrebatados con crueldad hasta hacerlo sangrar, derramando un líquido similar al petróleo.

Todo comenzó a desintegrarse.

Necesitaba compasión.

Necesitaba ahogarse con Kara.


End file.
